Rindō Kobayashi
}} Rindō Kobayashi (小林 竜胆 Kobayashi Rindō) is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Rindō is the tallest female Elite Ten Council member. She has long flowing dark red hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades while her bangs cover her left eye. She has a lot of cat-like features having yellow eyes with vertically slitted pupils and pronounced, cat-like teeth. She wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform but not the standard tie. She also wears a beige sweater under her uniform coat. The cuffs of the sweater pokes out of her uniform jacket and covers the palms of her hands. Personality Rindō is a cheerful girl preferring to enjoy things from the background during events. She is playful, and enjoys teasing Terunori Kuga after losing in sales to Sōma Yukihira's stand during the Moon Banquet Festival. She is extremely whimsical and carefree, choosing not to participate in the Festival despite the fact that all of the Elite Ten members each normally run a booth of their own simply because she would rather sample food from every stand. She dislikes doing paperwork, complaining about having to do so much extra work because of Terunori and Etsuya absence. Although, she didn't think much of leaving Eishi to do both of there's and her own work load while she went to watch Sōma and Etsuya Shokugeki, showing a lack of responsibility. She also sided with Azami Nakiri's proposal to become the new director of Tōtsuki simply on a whim and for no other reason. She has shown a particular interest in Sōma as a result, offering to take him to experience the booth run by Eishi Tsukasa, the current 1st seat in Tōtsuki. Similarly to Satoshi Isshiki, her jovial demeanor hides incredible cooking skills given that she is the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council and the current best female student attending Tōtsuki as of the present. In spite of voting for Azami, she has show opposing some of his decisions, such as relieving Satoshi, Terunori, and Tōtsuke of their Elite Ten. Though Rindō is currently under the wing of the main antagonist of the current arc, she has not shown true antagonistic qualities and is more a neutral party in her relationship with Sōma and the other protagonists. History Rindō enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation. In her first year year of middle school she ran across another first year in Eishi Tsukasa who she found interesting and forced him to become her friend after learning of his reputation for driving teachers mad by constantly having them check his dishes. As a third year as a high school student, Rindō completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in her first year and all subsequent events afterwards. By her second year, Rindō was a member of the Elite Ten Council and would later attain the 2nd seat by her third year . Before her debut, she alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Rindō and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Throughout the event, Rindō did not say anything, opting to eat snacks and smile as she watched the event unfold. During the Moon Banquet Festival, unlike the other Elite Ten Members, Rindō opted to not run a stand of her own and spent most of it wandering around the festival trying out different foods. On the fourth night, Rindō found out that Sōma Yukihira's booth had outsold Terunori Kuga's that day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, page 1 Curious, Rindō decided to pay their booths a visit. Rindō teased Terunori for losing to his kouhai. Though Terunori acknowledged that he had lost the challenge to Sōma, Sōma himself did not feel that he had won yet as he had not exceeded him in sales for the entire week, much to Rindō and Terunori's surprise. Rindō praised Sōma for his hardwork, but informed him that he was unlikely to achieve his goal given the time left for the festival to conclude.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 5-10 Rindō decided to sit at Terunori's booth, reminiscing with him about his own Shokugeki declaration at the 91st Generation's Autumn Leaf Viewing. Afterwards, Rindō invited Sōma and Megumi to go to Eishi Tsukasa's booth in the Upper Area after he closed his booth so he could try the food that the current 1st seat made.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 14-18 At Eishi's booth, Rindo, Sōma, and Megumi were treated to Eishi's multi-course set. During their meal, Eishi came out to make sure that their enviornment was okay, but Rindō had to remind him that his excessive worrying was souring their meal a little. Nevertheless, Rindō was impressed by Eishi's meal, but wished that he put a little more "of himself" in the meal. Eishi brushed her off, saying that eliminating his presence in his dishes is his style, hence why his dishes are so good. After their meal, Sōma and Megumi parted from Rindō to go off to Erina Nakiri's booth. However, after seeing an entourage of Tōtsuki cars heading towards her booth, Rindō decided to go and see what was going on. At her booth, she saw Azami Nakiri and Senzaemon Nakiri in a heated debate about their respective visions for Tōtsuki. As Senzaemon attempted to remove Azami from the campus, Rindō spotted Sōma and asked him who he would follow. Unaware of the situation at hand, Sōma stated that he was unsure. Suddenly, Azami brandished an official document signed by the Elite Ten Council, demanding that Senzaemon step down as headmaster of Tōtsuki and have Azami reinstated as his replacement. Among the 6 votes from the Elite Ten who voted in favor of this decree, Rindō was one of them, simply because she wanted something exciting to happen at Tōtsuki. Cooking Style Rindō's cooking style has yet to be shown. However, as the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten, she is only bested by Eishi Tsukasa, the current 1st seat. This more or less makes her the current best female student attending Tōtsuki as of her introduction. Dishes Currently Unknown. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Rindō is the current 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Trivia *''Rindō'' (竜胆), using the kanji for "dragon" (竜) and "gall" (胆), is the Japanese word for "gentian", a type of flower. Kobayashi (小林) literally means "small forest". References Navigation es:Rindō Kobayashi zh:小林龍膽 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Central